gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Metroid
Metroid is some dude who appears in the game Super Metroid. Abilities Metroid is actually heavily limited in what he can do. He cannot use elevators, open doors, use bombs, fly, or crawl. He also finds himself constantly lost and wondering what to do. However, he does have a power-up that makes him go fast. In his powered up form, he is known as Sonic Metroid. He also searches for certain power-ups used by Link. He also has had the ability to jump high, although he had to find this out by himself. He also fails to understand what his new power-ups do. He also has the ability to open some, but not all, doors by saying "Open Sesame." In the event that he dies, he turns female. History Metroid went into a labyrinth in space more brain-aching than the Water Temple to find the Red Tunic. There, he fought villains such as Jabba the Hutt. Eventually, in his desperation to find the Red Tunic, he submitted and accepted the Hookshot or Iron Boots as well. Upon reaching a trophy room, he finally found out his true objective- to find Wally. On his way, he also met Yoda, much to his surprise. Later, after getting lost even more, he came across a Wrecked Ship, but upon defeating a boss he wondered what its point was. After, he was taken by complete surprise when he had to fight a Chozo Statue (up until this point their only actions against him had been giving him complex technology that he had no idea how to use). Later, he finally found Samus, which was apparently what part of his mission had been. After finding Samus, he found himself face-to-face with a Super Saiyan. After fighting it, he then found himself in his worst nightmare- the Water Temple. Which turned out to actually be filled with lava. And after that, as everyone else does at some point, he beat Ridley. He then came across a huge Samus, and he had no idea how to beat it. He somehow survived and dubbed the Samus, "Jellyfish." He then went on to fight Father Brain, but Jellyfish came in to help him finish the fight. He then flew away after only 7 hours and 53 minutes. Personality Metroid has the mindset of a medieval adventurer, despite working in space, causing him to have no idea how to use any of the technology he obtains. He instead tries to search for medieval weaponry that would get him absolutely nowhere, such as a grappling hook. He also has the bad habit of constantly asking enemies how he kills them. Metroid has displayed the bad habit of coming to a fight ill-prepared, which is especially notable in the battle with Father Brain, where he forgot to bring weapons. Speaking of his absent-mindnedness, he was shocked, upon his death, to find that he had been gender-morphed. Trivia *A chronicle of Metroid's adventure can be found here. * Metroid is an Komayto Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Metroid Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mechon Category:Pretty Cool Guy Category:Non-Playable Characters with an amiibo